poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Transformers: Rise of Unicron
Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Transformers 6 is an upcoming Cartoon Network/Paramount crossover to be created by Stuingtion and Hiatt Grey. And it's the sequel to Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Transformers: The Last Knight and Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Transformers: The Last Knight. Plot Trivia *The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Courage the Cowardly Dog, Norbert and Dagget, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Dexter, Samurai Jack, Rodney Copperbottom, Fender Pinwheeler, Wonderbot, Piper Pinwheeler, Crank Casey, Lug, Diesel, Hiccup, Toothless, Valka, Cloudjumper, Eret, Skullcrusher, Gobber, Grump, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Barf and Belch, Catdog, Steamy, Puffy, Evan, Shai-Shay, Rodger the logging loco, Rattlesnake Jake, 1206, Socky, Skunky, J.J., Buzz, Mako, Sharky, Willy, Mr. Great White, The Miner Trains, The Planet Trains, T.C., Hugs, Sherin, Marshall P.F., General Dedrich, The Trolley Fighters, Timber, Splinter, Chomper, Whiffle, Falcon, The US Cavalry Engines, Jenny Wakeman, Danny Phantom, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Hanah Streaker, Inspector Gadget, Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, Percy, Pinkie Pie, Toby, Applejack, James, Rarity, Gordon, Rainbow Dash, Henry, Fluttershy, Edward, Emily, Hiro, Charlie, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Spike, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Button Mash, Babs Seed, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Luke, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Daring Do, Maud Pie, Cheese Sandwich, Coco Pommel, Figge, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, The Griffin Family (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, and Stewie), Vinny Griffin, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Minerva Mink, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Gail Trent, Mitzi, Buttercream Sunday, Nutmeg Dash, Sugar Sprinkles, Youngmee Song, Sue Patterson, Jasper Jones, Belle, Ariel, Princess Jasmine, Kida Nedakh, Little Bear, Duck, Cat, Owl, Hen, Emily, Lucy, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, Knockout, Puffer, Rachel, Mighty Joe, Daylight, Jenny, Kevin, Dile, Morley, Blitzer, Sunset Shimmer, Sc-Twi, Spike the Dog, The Human Mane 5, the Crystal Prep Girls, Bill & Ben, Bertie, Terence, Stephen, Spencer, Duck, Donald and Douglas, Oliver, Toad, Arthur, Murdoch, Daisy, Ryan, Victor, Kevin, Zecora, Princess Ember, Gabby, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Team Chugger, Kanan Jarrus, Ezra Bridger, C1-10P (Chopper), Garazeb Orrelios, Sabine Wren, Hera Syndulla, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Mordecai, Rigby, Margaret, Elieen, Skips, Muscle Man, High-Five Ghost, Benson, Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, The CyberSquad (Matt, Jackie, Inez, and Digit), Anna, Elsa, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix, Jr., Sergeant Calhoun, Merida, Mulan, Mushu, and Criki guest star in this film. *Bradey O'Diesel, Sargent Savage, Alter, Samantha & Slate, Mojo Jojo, HIM, The Rowdyruff Boys, Le Quack, Katz, Big Toe, Mandark, Phineas T. Ratchet, Madame Gasket, the Indominus Rex, Katty Katswell, Dawn Bellwether, Diesel 10, Diesel, Splatter and Dodge, Den, Dart, Ripslinger, Ned and Zed, Professor Z, Gremlin and Pacer, The Lemon Cars, Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, The Nightmare Train, The Evil Mane 6, Ernie the Giant Chicken, Sideshow Bob, Bobby Briggs, Diane Simmons, Sonja, James Woods, Bertram, R2-Q5, Gaston, Brittany and Whittany Biskit, Cashmere and Velvet, Madame Pom LeBlanc, Team Galactic (Mars, Jupiter and Saturn), The Dazzlings, Juniper Montage, Discord, Queen Chrysalis, Trixie, Starlight Glimmer, Suri Polomare, Gilda, Lightning Dust, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Hacker, Buzz, Delete, Dr. Claw, Biff and Tiff, Vlad Plasmius, DOOM, The Chamoleon, and Morack will work for Quintessa in this film. Scenes * Soundtrack # Category:Stuingtion Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-venture series